


The End of the Storm

by leoji_is_life (CynicalMistrust)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Scenting, Smut, Storms, more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/leoji_is_life
Summary: Phichit slumped against the damp brick wall of the alley, grimacing and clenching his teeth as another near-painful cramp shot through his stomach. He knew what was happening, had been warned about it for years, though he was a bit old for it to be thefirstheat he went though.Eighteen last week, or was it a month now? Time was difficult to track without a roof over his head or constant meals. His black ears twitched as the rain started again and he groaned. He needed to find shelter; how far was he from the café with the barista who snuck him day old pastries?





	The End of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michiyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michiyon/gifts).



> Written for a sick perv and the YoiRarePairMonthly May prompt - storm.

Phichit slumped against the damp brick wall of the alley, grimacing and clenching his teeth as another near-painful cramp shot through his stomach. He knew what was happening, had been warned about it for years, though he was a bit old for it to be the _first_ heat he went though.

Eighteen last week, or was it a month now? Time was difficult to track without a roof over his head or constant meals. His black ears twitched as the rain started again and he groaned. He needed to find shelter; how far was he from the café with the barista who snuck him day old pastries?

He stepped towards the main road, slumping against the wall at the end of the alley as another, painful cramp shot through him. The café was too far; he’d be lucky to make it to the overhang across the street. He kept one arm wrapped around his stomach, using his other as leverage against the bricks as he pushed back upright. He made it another two steps before his legs gave out and he crashed to his knees on the sidewalk, clenching his teeth as he waited for the spasm to pass. It was coming on quick; it likely wouldn’t be long before even the rain couldn’t mask his smell.

“Are you okay?”

Phichit tensed as he looked up. The sun was setting, but there was still enough light to silhouette the man from behind. He squinted, catching blond hair, brown ears, and hazel eyes when the man knelt, tipping his umbrella to cover them both. “Fine,” he managed through gritted teeth.

The man huffed a laugh. “Not sure I believe you. ...You a stray?”

He flinched at the word, gritting his teeth against it despite it being true. He'd been a “stray” for two years now, ever since he was tested as an omega and yet never showed signs of his heat. Even a young omega could gain a position, if they tried hard enough.

He hadn't tried much at all.

The man held out his hand, palm up, and Phichit stared at it before looking up in confusion. “I'm Chris. If you need a place, my roommate and I have a spare room.”

Phichit leaned back, suspicion curling through him. People didn't just _help_ strays; not without wanting something in return.

Chris raised an eyebrow and sighed, seeming to read his thoughts. “No ulterior motives, other than the feeling that comes with doing a good deed.” He wiggled his fingers. “Come on. Dinner should be ready soon. He's making lasagna.”

Phichit’s stomach growled at the mention of food and he flushed when Chris chuckled.

“We also have a hot shower and clean clothes.”

The mention of a hot shower was enough Phichit was reaching out for the offered hand, letting himself be pulled to his feet. At least this Chris looked decent enough, but didn’t all predators, when they were hunting? He’d worry about it later. It was at least safer than being out in the open when his heat finally came on.

Chris rested his free hand on Phichit’s back, keeping close enough they could share the umbrella without crowding. “What’s your name?”

He debated giving a false name, but it wasn’t like it mattered; no one was looking for him anyway. “Phichit.”

“Phichit,” Chris said, testing out the name. “My roommate is Seung-gil. He looks like a thug, but he’s harmless. Mostly.”

He gave Chris a peripheral glance, but it sounded more teasing than cautionary. They walked in silence, and he was glad for the lack of probing questions, though he was sure they’d come later. Hopefully after he’d cleaned and eaten, if his heat even let him get that far.

The walk was short, only a few blocks, and then Chris was leading him up a short driveway to a narrow two-story house and unlocking the door.

“I’m back,” Chris called, motioning Phichit inside as he shook off the umbrella before following.

“Lasagna’s done in twenty. Your turn to set the table.”

Phichit peeked around the corner where the voice came from to see black hair and ears, pale skin, and long limbs stretched out on a sofa. A long black tail stretched along side him, the tip absently twitching back and forth.

Seung-gil glanced up from his book, raising an eyebrow at the sight of him, though he didn’t seem surprised. His eyes flicked over Phichit before returning to his book. “Thought you were done bringing home strays?”

Chris snorted. “Soon as you’re done being a prickly ass.” He rested a hand on Phichit’s shoulder. “Shower’s this way. You can borrow some of his clothes,” he added, pitching his voice louder as they headed down the hall. He stopped by a door and pushed it open to turn on the light, continuing on with a gesture for Phichit to wait. He returned a minute later with clean clothes and towels. “Here you go. Take your time,” he added with a wink.

Phichit watched him go before stepping into the immaculate bathroom, setting everything by the sink before closing the door and flipping the lock. He stripped out of the worn, grimy clothes he’d been wearing for... weeks now, dropping them in the trash with a grimace. He refrained from looking at himself in the mirror; he’d caught enough glimpses of himself in windows to know how he looked: Homeless, hopeless, ragged, and dirty beyond recognition.

He climbed into the shower and couldn’t stop his groan when the hot water hit him, shivering and tipping his head back as he let the spray beat into his skin for several long, slow breaths. The pains in his stomach had eased, replaced with a dull ache. He glanced around for shampoo and soap and spotted shiny black bottles tucked into the corner. He found the one marked as shampoo and opened it for a sniff. It smelled like... worn leather and a bit earthy. He closed his eyes as the scent laced through him, easing a tension that felt like it had been there for ages.

It lathered easily and rinsed away brown. He washed his hair twice more before it rinsed away with white suds and he started on his body. It took three scrubbings with the soap that smelled the same as the shampoo before he was satisfied he was clean, and then he spent several long minutes relishing the hot spray again.

By the time he climbed out, the mirror was fogged over completely. He dried off with a towel soft enough he couldn’t resist rubbing over his limbs more than necessary before dressing. The clothes were soft cotton and well worn, a bit too big with the weight he’d lost over the past months, but... they made him feel somewhat human again.

He opened the door and sniffed the air, stomach grumbling and mouth watering at the enticing scent of hot food. He followed his nose down the hall, slowing as he heard them talking.

“You _always_ say that, and you _always_ get attached,” Seung-gil said, sounding exasperated.

“Not always.”

Seung-gil scoffed. “Name one.”

There was a pause as the oven was opened, followed by the scrape of something on metal. “JJ.”

“...JJ tried to seduce me and his fiancée stabbed you with a fork.”

“You didn’t put restrictions on the reasons.”

Phichit raised an eyebrow, inching closer and peeking into the kitchen.

Chris glanced up from where he was cutting the lasagna and smiled. “Feeling better?”

Phichit nodded, the corners of his lips twitching in response as he stepped towards the table. He stopped as the overwhelming scent of _alpha_ that he’d missed before hit him like a truck, his eyes widening as his entire body flushed with heat. His body clenched and he felt the hint of his first slick between his legs. Shit. _Shit._

He saw the moment his scent hit them in return, the way they both went still, breaths shallowing.

He should leave, but where the hell was he going to go? The moment he stepped outside, he’d be a walking scent trail of _come fuck me._

Chris cleared his throat and straightened. “Hungry?”

Phichit glanced between them, waiting for them to attack, pin him to the wall, have their way with him, but they didn’t take a single step towards him. “Yes,” he said softly, taking slow steps towards the table and sitting in the chair nearest the doorway.

Chris smiled faintly though didn’t comment on it, scooping a generous helping of lasagna onto a plate and sliding it over.

Phichit took a bite and moaned at the taste of cheeses and meat.

Seung-gil turned from filling a pitcher with water, setting it on the table. He squeezed a lemon into it before filling three glasses. “This’ll help you stay hydrated.”

He licked his lips and took a sip. “Are you a doctor or something?”

Seung-gil glanced at him, lips twitching in what must have passed for amusement. “Yes.”

Chris snickered, filling the other two plates before sitting. “He’s a surgeon at the hospital. I work as an EMT.”

Phichit looked between them as he sipped his water, ignoring the heat thrumming through his body as best he could for the time being. He relaxed a bit. Surely they couldn’t be _too_ bad if they were in the medical field... right? Unless they dabbled in the black market and intended to sell his organs. His ears twitched at the thought as he took another bite. “You look kinda young to be a surgeon.”

Seung-gil raised an eyebrow. “I’m twenty-eight.”

He nearly choked on his water, staring at Seung-gil and trying to find the truth in that. There was no way... but now that he looked closer, he could see the defined jaw, the lines of exhaustion around his eyes. He glanced to Chris and tilted his head.

“Twenty-nine.”

Chris was easier to believe, with the stubble on his chin. He turned back to his food with a twitch of his ears, more intent on eating than talking. He was halfway through a second large helping before sitting started to become uncomfortable, the slick soaking through the sweatpants. He shifted, ears twitching as he flushed. “Sorry-”

“It's a bodily function,” Chris said, voice gentle, as though he'd said it a hundred times before.

Seung-gil stood, disappearing around the corner and returning shortly with his towel from the bathroom. “This might help,” he said, folding it neatly before motioning Phichit to stand. He set it on the chair, stepping back with a strained expression and a flush touching his nose. He glanced to Chris before heading to the exit again. “I'll set up the spare room.”

Phichit watched him go, ears twitching as he looked back at his food.

Chris cleared his throat, and Phichit was half-sure he saw a flush on his neck when he looked up. “We have a few... devices you can use, if you need them.”

“Devices?” he asked on reflex, his face heating a moment later as he realised what Chris meant.

“Fake knots.”

“Oh,” he murmured, swallowing and staring intently at the remainder of his lasagna. “Do I need one?” He’d heard all the stories just like any other omega - how his heat would drive him to seek out any alpha just to scratch an itch, and how omegas could die from neglecting said scratching.

“No, not necessarily.” Chris finished his last bite and stood, picking up his plate, pausing halfway to the sink.

Phichit glanced up when he felt eyes on him, ears flicking back at the strange look Chris was giving him.

“This isn’t your first, is it?”

He stiffened, dropping his gaze back to his own plate. Was it that obvious? He shifted in his seat as Chris cursed, setting his plate in the sink before returning to the table.

“Forget the stories,” Chris said, a steel in his voice that made Phichit look up at him. His expression had changed; instead of pensive, there was a determined spark as he leaned his arms on the table. “Most of what you’ve heard was from stuck-up alphas with sticks up their asses and no idea what it’s really like, right?”

Phichit couldn’t help the twitch of his lips as he nodded. That sounded pretty accurate.

“It’s bullshit. Your heat doesn’t make you lose your self-control. It loosens your inhibitions, but no more than a glass or two of wine. And alphas don’t lose their minds just because they smell an omega in heat. That’s just an excuse to perpetuate rape,” Chris said, a touch of a growl in his voice.

Phichit blinked, then blinked again as the words sank in. Chris looked like some of the omegas and betas he’d seen near the colleges, holding signs and protesting for hours. Something eased deep inside him, a fear and dread that he’d held for... well, since he’d been tested as an omega, likely. “Kinda passionate about omegas...” he said with a faint smile.

Chris returned the smile with a lopsided one of his own. “I have an older sister who’s an omega,” he said before nodding to Phichit’s plate. “You finished?”

Phichit snorted quietly and shoveled the last few bites of lasagna into his mouth before nodding.

With a laugh, Chris took the plate to the sink. “You look like a chipmunk.”

“More like a hamster.” He grinned as Chris snickered, refilling his water and pushing to his feet. “It’s really okay if I sleep here?”

“Of course.” Phichit tried not to look too much into the way Chris’ expression softened. No matter what he said about alphas not losing their minds around an omega in heat, he knew for a fact it had _some_ effect, even if it was just triggering protective instincts. “Up the stairs, first door on the left.”

He took his water with him as he headed upstairs. The door to the bedroom was open and he glanced inside to see Seung-gil putting a pillowcase on a second pillow before tossing it onto the bed. He stepped inside when Seung-gil finished and turned to leave. “Thank you,” he said with a smile.

Seung-gil nodded faintly, pausing just on the other side of the door, close enough for Phichit to catch an undiluted whiff of his scent. It was the powerful scent of _alpha_ that seemed to permeate the entire house, and under it was something that reminded him of cold winter nights with freshly fallen snow. “There’s a fake knot in the drawer if you need it.”

Despite the clinical, almost impassive way Seung-gil said it, it didn’t keep the embarrassment from flaring in Phichit’s chest. “Thanks...” he murmured, shifting forward almost on instinct when Seung-gil turned for the stairs. “Wait-”

Seung-gil looked back, raising an eyebrow in question before letting out a soft sigh, as though he knew what Phichit wanted. “If you’re still interested after your heat passes,” he said as way of answer.

Phichit flushed again, watching Seung-gil head back down the stairs before closing the door. He let out a groan and banged his head against it. What was he _doing?_ He wasn’t just going to fall into bed with the first alpha he met just because of his heat! No matter how delicious he smelled. How delicious _both_ of them smelled. He sighed and moved to the window. Night had fallen and the rain had picked up into a true storm, the wind strong enough to make the trees outside move as if with life of their own. In the distance, he heard a gentle roll of thunder.

He’d been caught outside during a storm once, huddled up against the side of a dumpster, a balcony overhang his only meager protection. He’d been sick for almost a week after that, and was eternally grateful to have escaped that fate again. He drained his water and moved to the bed, curiosity forcing him to open the drawer and pull out the fake knot.

It was a large, black dick of hard plastic wrapped in something more fleshy, and at the base, a large, inflatable knot. He dropped it back into the drawer with a grimace. He sure as hell didn’t want some _device_ in him the first time he... ever had anything in him. He shoved the drawer closed and flopped back on the bed, nuzzling into the pillows and breathing in the lingering scent of Seung-gil as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

He woke in the early hours to the sticky sensation of slick and come covering him, groaning quietly and curling up on his side. His body felt too hot and he kicked off the covers, rubbing at his stomach and finding them sliding down further before he realized what he was doing. He bit his lip against a groan as he curled his fingers around himself, his dick still sensitive, though it responded easily enough. His hips shifted, pushing into his fist as he swelled and thickened, fresh slick coating his thighs. He curled his free hand into the pillow, gripping it as he turned his face into it to muffle first his groans and then his scream as he came, unable to stop the flash of mental images - hazel eyes and a kind smile, dark hair and pale limbs.

He slumped into a boneless heap, chest heaving as he caught his breath. His only thought as he sat up and saw the mess of the sheets and his clothes was _Fuck._

There were fresh clothes for him outside his door, along with a fresh towel, and he groaned in relief as he scooped them up and made his way as quietly as possible down the stairs.

His second shower was even better than the first one, and he lingered with his arms braced on the tile, letting the heated spray beat into his lower back and ease the aches there. When he finally finished and stepped out of the bathroom, he listened for any voices and heard none. He did find Chris in the living room, settled on the couch, feet propped on the table with a mug of coffee in one hand and a tablet balanced on his leg.

“Morning,” Phichit said, lingering at the threshold.

Chris glanced up with a smile. “Morning. There’s an omelette on the stove if you’re hungry.”

Phichit’s stomach rumbled loudly and he headed to the kitchen for his breakfast. It was still warm and fresh, like it’d been made while he was in the shower. It was also full of cheese and green chunks of... something. He wrinkled his nose, ears twitching as he debated on eating them, but a hesitant bite proved them to be chunks of avocado, and it wasn’t half-bad. He devoured it standing over the skillet and set it in the sink when he was done, eyeing the coffee pot before pouring some into a mug with ample cream and sugar.

Hunger sated, he headed back to the living room, hesitating a moment before settling on the other end of the sofa. He drew his legs up under him, sitting with his back against the arm as he watched Chris playing some game on his tablet.

“So can I ask how long you’ve been on the streets?”

Phichit winced, ears twitching even though he’d expected the question eventually. “Off and on for a few years,” he murmured.

“By choice?”

He sighed, blowing on his coffee and taking a sip. “My parents tried to force me into an arranged marriage when I was fifteen. The guy was an ass and gave me the creeps, but they refused to find someone else. So I ran.”

Chris hummed softly, falling silent a few moments before speaking again. “There’s no other family you’d want to look for?”

Phichit shook his head. “I only have an aunt, but she’s a single mother of two kids. I’m not going to bother her with my shit.”

“Okay.” Chris looked up at him with a smile. “You can stay here as long as you need. We can help you find a job or school or something and help you get on your feet if you want.”

He raised an eyebrow, watching Chris in silence as he sipped his coffee. “That’s a bit too generous for a stray you don’t even know, don’t you think?” he finally asked.

Chris eyed him with a slight frown, shaking his head. “I’ve seen firsthand what happens to kids on the streets. Male omegas especially.” He turned back to his game with a soft sigh. “I’d rather not end up getting to a call only to find you there.”

Phichit shivered, a warm fluttering sensation in his chest, though he pushed it away. “What are you playing?”

“Panda Pop.”

Phichit raised an eyebrow, shifting closer and settling beside Chris so he could watch. He snorted softly as Chris shot balls of colors into other balls to free baby pandas from... an evil monkey’s clutches, apparently.

He finished his coffee and set the empty mug on the table, finding himself leaning into Chris with his chin propped on the man’s shoulder a few minutes later.

“Want to play?” Chris asked, offering him the tablet.

Phichit glanced up with wide eyes before grinning and taking it. He shifted without thinking, stretching out on the sofa and resting his head on Chris’ thigh, going still when he registered what he was doing and peeking up at Chris through his bangs. “Is this okay?”

Chris grinned, switching his mug to his other hand and reaching down with warm fingers to brush Phichit’s bangs back. “I’m not complaining.”

Phichit raised an eyebrow with a faint smirk. “Because I’m a pretty omega?”

“Because you’re a brat, and maybe a little pretty.”

He narrowed his eyes with a soft growl. “Brat? A _little?”_

Chris grinned. “You do clean up nicely.”

“Hmph.” Phichit shifted until he was comfortable and turned back to the game, shivering as Chris rested his arm on his chest, his fingers brushing against Phichit’s cheek. He didn’t mind the touches, he’d initiated it after all, and it felt nice. Comforting. Despite the fact he was in a strange house and skirting the border of what was likely _appropriate._

He played through the remaining four lives and only gained one level, groaning and handing the tablet back with a huff. He rolled to his side, throwing an arm over Chris’ knee and nuzzling into his wrist. “Are the stories about scents bullshit, too?” he asked quietly.

“What part?”

Phichit curled his fingers around Chris’ wrist, holding it still as he buried his nose in it. There was the scent of _alpha_ and the underlying hint of something like the shampoo, like fresh earth and a bit sweet. It had the same effect as Seung-gil’s - made him feel warm and... safe. “That some can tell by scent if they’d make good mates.”

“Mmm.” Chris flexed his fingers, caressing Phichit’s cheek again, brushing along his nose and tapping the tip of it. “Some can. Most are too ignorant to tell the difference between an enticing scent and a mate scent though.”

Phichit hummed and closed his eyes, ignoring the warmth between his legs as he let Chris’ scent wrap around him. It soothed the gnawing ache and need for release and he felt sleep tugging at him as he relaxed.

* * *

He woke up slowly to the sound of low voices and the teasing scent of winter.

“-stabilized,” Seung-gil murmured. “Doesn’t mean you should get your hopes up.”

Chris sighed. “How many times are you going to say that?”  
  
“Until you finally listen.”

Phichit shifted, nuzzling into the wrist he still had a grip on before cracking his eyes open, smiling as he saw Seung-gil sitting in the chair across from them. When Chris flicked his nose, he instinctively bit at the offending finger, holding onto it with a soft growl. He let go a moment later with a flush. He shouldn’t be _flirting._ Though it was a bit too late for that, considering he’d fallen asleep on Chris’ leg.

He pushed himself up with a groan, rubbing at his face. “How long was I out?”

“Couple hours,” Chris said, stretching and getting to his feet, running his fingers through Phichit’s hair as he headed to the bathroom.

Phichit fixed his hair and glanced at Seung-gil, blinking and tilting his head at the narrow-eyed look. “What?”

Seung-gil shook his head. “What do you want for dinner?”

“I’m not picky,” he said with a shrug.

“You like spicy food?”

“I _love_ spicy food.”

Seung-gil smirked and got to his feet. “Good.”

Phichit wasn’t sure what to make of that smirk, stretching back out on the couch and stealing Chris’ tablet to play games when he said he didn’t mind.

He found out what the smirk meant when they sat down to dinner and Chris grimaced at the first bite, reaching for his glass of tea and draining it before glaring at Seung-gil. “Je te déteste,” he said, enunciating each word.

Seung-gil snickered and blew him a kiss.

Phichit couldn’t help his grin, relaxing in the amiable atmosphere.

It was strange, how they accepted him into their lives, made sure he ate and stayed hydrated, gave him space and never once pressured him for anything. Like they cared. Or maybe just expected him to leave once his heat had passed.

The third day of his heat was the worst, and he stayed locked in his room the entire day, masturbating several times though he never used the fake knot, even when his imagination ran away from him and he let himself wonder what it’d be like to have Chris or Seung-gil next to him, their hands on his heated skin, moving against him, inside him. He cried out into his pillow each time he shuddered through another orgasm.

By the fifth day, he finally felt back to normal and realized his heat had passed. He crawled out of bed, for once not soaked with slick, and headed down the stairs with a yawn. When he heard them talking, he couldn’t help but pause just outside to listen.

“-eat should be ending soon,” Seung-gil said.

Chris let out a long-suffering sigh. “If you tell me one more time that I’m too attached-”

“No.”

There were a few beats of silence before Chris cursed. “You’re not serious...” There was a sound of movement before he let out a soft laugh. “When I said we got along well enough we’d end up having similar mates... I didn’t mean this...”

“I’m not trying to steal him from you,” Seung-gil snapped.

“He’s not a thing to be stolen.”

Phichit blinked as he realized they were talking about him, swallowing and leaning harder into the wall as his heart thudded in his chest. He shifted closer as the silence stretched out again, straining to hear anything, stepping closer to peek inside.

“You’re not seriously-”

Chris shrugged, leaning back against the counter, bracing himself on his elbows beside Seung-gil. “I know he’s as obsessed with your scent as much as mine. And he’s been trying to cuddle up to you as much as he has me, even if you insist on playing ignorant.”

Phichit flushed, pressing his forehead into the wall and biting his lip against a groan. He hadn’t been able to help it, not after he’d fallen asleep on Chris that first time. He’d wanted to bury himself in both their scents whenever he was near them, but Seung-gil made it difficult, always keeping distance between them. Only once had he managed to share the couch with him, and he’d been far too hesitant to get close enough to even touch, let alone scent him.

“He does smell... amazing,” Seung-gil murmured.

Chris chuckled. “Like strawberries.”

“And... brown sugar.”

Phichit felt his face get darker, finally stepping into the kitchen before they could say how much they wanted to eat him. “Morning...”

Chris glanced up with a grin. “Morning. Feeling better?”

He nodded, moving closer to stand near them, though he refrained from touching. “I think it’s over.”

Chris looked him over, ears flicking as his smile turned wry. “Seems that way.”

Phichit glanced between them, watching Seung-gil’s back as he scrambled eggs. “Is... it okay if I stay a bit longer?” he asked quietly.

“As long as you need to.”

He bit his lip as he stepped closer, slipping into the space between them, close enough his arms brushed both of them. “You said after my heat had passed...” he said softly, tilting his head with a flick of his ears as Seung-gil looked at him.

Seung-gil glanced up at Chris, sharing an entire conversation in a few brief expressions before sighing. “Are you sure?” he asked, turning his attention back to the eggs.

Phichit smiled, resting his fingers on Seung-gil’s arm and sliding down further when he didn’t pull away. He curled them around the slender wrist, tugging it away from the handle of the skillet and lifting it up enough he could press his nose into it. He closed his eyes as he breathed deep, a soft mewling sound escaping as the scent stirred things other than just desire in him. “Very sure.” He blinked as he felt warm breath on his neck, shivering and tilting his head to the side in offering, mewling again as Chris pressed lips beneath his jaw. “Can... an omega have two alphas?” he whispered.

Chris swore under his breath, lifting his head and pressing his face in Phichit’s hair instead with a soft laugh. “Is that what you want?”

Phichit licked his lips, glancing between them with a smile as he nodded. He eyed the eggs when he realized Seung-gil was completely focused on him rather than cooking and smirked. “I’d like eggs that aren’t rubbery, too.”

Seung-gil cursed and pulled his hand free, a touch of pink on his nose as he rescued breakfast. “Two alphas sharing an omega,” he murmured, seeming to be talking to himself. He sighed, turning off the stove and filling three plates with eggs before eyeing Phichit. “I'll say this now... We might be roommates, and I don't mind seeing where this goes, but I'm not rubbing dicks with Chris.”

“Hey! What the hell is wrong with my dick?” Chris demanded; Phichit could _smell_ how offended he was.

Seung-gil just raised an eyebrow. “Sara.”

Phichit felt more than heard the explosive sigh and bit his tongue, but it didn't stop the laugh. The offended look Seung-gil gave him when he heard it only made it worse, until he was slumped back against Chris, clutching at his stomach and gasping for air as he laughed.

Seung-gil sighed, corners of his lips twitching as he pulled the sausage from the oven. “He's right about you being a brat.”

Phichit spluttered. “Hey!”

Chris chuckled, wrapping an arm around Phichit’s chest and nuzzling against his ears. “So glad you two get along so well,” he murmured.

Phichit shivered at the touches to his ears, breath hitching at the hint of teeth against one, a familiar heat pooling low in his stomach. “Are you off today?” he asked, hating how breathless he sounded and knowing it wasn't just from laughing.

“I have surgery this afternoon,” Seung-gil said, taking the plates to the table.

Phichit pouted, tipping his head back to look up at Chris.

“I'm free until tonight. I'm on the graveyard shift this week.” Chris kissed Phichit’s cheek before pulling away to pour coffees.

He settled at his usual place at the table and dug in, eyeing them both in turn and shifting as he realized he wanted to have sex with them both as badly as he had during his heat. And not _just_ sex... He wanted... to live here, or at least see if they got along when he didn't smell like a walking invitation to fuck.

He watched Seung-gil finish his breakfast and head to get ready for work, glancing to Chris as he poked his sausage. “So if you're going to be the one I sleep with first, do you mind if I kiss him first?” he asked, snickering as Chris choked on his coffee.

Chris groaned as he wiped his mouth. “I can see _brat_ was putting it lightly.”

Phichit gave his most innocent expression as he finished eating. He blew a kiss to Chris on his way out, waiting near the door to catch Seung-gil before he could leave. He only had to wait a few minutes before Seung-gil rounded the corner, dressed in slacks and button up shirt. And wearing the cologne that added a lazy hint of warm cinnamon to his wintry scent.

The heat in his stomach intensified and he sucked in a breath at the _want_ that washed over him, the wall catching his weight as he sucked in slow, deep breaths. He swallowed a soft keen as Seung-gil approached, focusing on his chest, feeling the weight of those dark eyes on him like something tangible.

“Did you want something?” Seung-gil asked, voice low and sultry.

Phichit licked his lips, finally lifting his eyes to meet Seung-gil’s. “A kiss.”

Seung-gil raised an eyebrow, lips twitching as he lifted a hand and braced it against the wall just above Phichit’s head. He leaned in, slow and sure, pausing a breath away before brushing their lips together in a teasing kiss.

Phichit shivered, sucking in a breath as he stared at Seung-gil with wide eyes; some part of him had expected to have to weasel the kiss out of him.

“You're supposed to close your eyes,” Seung-gil murmured.

Phichit huffed, catching sight of a smirk before he closed his eyes, tipping his head back expectantly. Warmth curled down his spine when Seung-gil chuckled, gasping at the touch of a tongue that followed. He parted his lips, reaching out to curl his fingers in Seung-gil’s shirt, a soft moan building in his throat as the tongue slid inside.

Slick trickled down his thighs and his stomach did a strange flip-flop as Seung-gil growled, burying his fingers in Phichit’s hair.

The kiss was slow, almost gentle despite Seung-gil’s avid exploration, licking into every crevice. Teeth scraped against his lip and he mewled, knees giving out completely. He slid an inch down the wall before Seung-gil pinned him into place, and the hot press of _alpha_ had him whimpering with sudden, urgent desire.

Seung-gil pulled away, licking his lips and stepping back with a smirk. “Enjoy him for me,” he said, reaching for the door. And then he was gone, his scent lingering in the air.

Phichit couldn't stop the whine of loss, glancing up to see Chris standing near the kitchen. He pushed away from the wall, taking shaky steps towards him and pressing into the sweet-and-earth scent of his chest.

Chris chuckled, wrapping strong arms around him and rubbing an ear between his fingers. “He'll be back, _mon chaton.”_

Phichit tipped his head back, ignoring the purr trying to build in his throat as he eyed Chris. “What's chaton?”

Chris grinned, leaning down to bump noses. “Kitten.”

Phichit flushed, warmth and pleasure radiating from him even as he pouted. “What does that make you?”

“Mmm, a fox, I suppose.”

He raised an eyebrow, inching his fingers up until he got them in Chris' hair. “And Seung-gil?”

Chris snickered, pressing his lips against Phichit’s throat. “Definitely a wolf.”

Phichit tipped his head further, eyes fluttering shut as Chris kissed along the expanse of his throat and neck. “You're a tease,” he murmured.

Chris pulled back with a laugh. “Are you complaining?”

“A little.”

Chris raised an eyebrow. “And what would you rather I be doing?” he asked, rubbing the tip of Phichit’s ear between his fingers, other hand slipping lower, just touching the top of his ass, rubbing the base of his tail.

Phichit squirmed, fingers curling tighter in Chris' hair. “I want you to take me to bed,” he said, putting a soft growl in his voice though it came out as more of a purr. He grinned as Chris' scent shifted, deepened and warmed, the sweetness more pronounced, like hot caramel.

He laughed as Chris picked him up, carrying him down the hall to his bedroom. He nuzzled at Chris’ cheek, wrapping his legs tight around his waist until they stopped beside the bed and he was put on his feet again.

“Sure this is okay?” Chris asked, voice quiet as he traced a finger over Phichit’s lips.

Phichit shivered, feeling the way Chris was holding back and flicking his tongue out to caress the questing finger. “Yeah.” His eyes widened as Chris growled in a decidedly predatory manner and leaned in.

Chris' mouth was hot and insistent on his, tongue sliding against Phichit’s lips before nudging inside. Where Seung-gil had been gentle, Chris was demanding, thrusting his tongue inside over and over as he fucked Phichit’s mouth with it.

Phichit whimpered into the kiss, clutching at Chris' hair as his knees went weak again. He pouted when Chris pulled back, chasing after him before gasping as warm fingers slid under his shirt, pushing it up until Chris could pull it over his head.

“Lie down,” Chris murmured, nipping Phichit’s ear.

With a soft moan, he stepped back, sinking down onto the bed before scooting back and lowering himself to the sheets. They smelled like Chris. He couldn't stop the moan as he was wrapped in the scent of _alpha_ and earth and caramel. He stretched out with his head on a pillow, resting his hands next to his head. Then he shifted his entire body in a lazy, inviting arch, smirking when Chris growled again and pounced, straddling his knees and rubbing his cheek against Phichit’s stomach.

He squirmed at the sensation of Chris' scruff on his heated flesh, laughing as he buried a hand in soft hair again.

“Do you mind if I leave marks? Or bite?”

Phichit groaned, his breath catching in his throat. “Please.” He hardly registered Chris' chuckle before teeth fastened onto his nipple. He arched off the bed with a sharp cry, pleasure shooting through him.

Chris hummed and tugged both sweats and underwear off as he moved down, sucking marks into Phichit’s chest and stomach and hips, before sinking his teeth into an inner thigh.

He mewled as he went utterly limp beneath Chris. Warmth spread up from his chest into his cheeks as fresh slick trickled out of him. “Chris,” he moaned, squirming as Chris responded by rubbing his scruff against his thigh. _“Tease,”_ he whined, lifting his head enough to pout at Chris when he laughed.

“It’s called foreplay.”

He flopped back down onto the pillow, shifting beneath Chris until he got his legs hooked around him. “I’ve had _five days_ of foreplay. Now _fuck me.”_

Chris raised an eyebrow, staring at him long enough he wondered if he’d offended some alpha sensibilities about being bossed around by an omega despite what Chris might have said, but then Chris snorted and sat up. “So demanding,” he said, tugging his shirt off and tossing it aside. His sweats followed, and then he was stretching out on top of Phichit, hands sliding up his sides and arms before lacing their fingers together.

Phichit shivered, somehow relaxing further at the way the touch eased and soothed something deep inside him. A soft keen escaped him as he lifted his head, bumping his nose into Chris’ before gasping at the first press of him against his entrance. His head dropped back to the pillow, closing his eyes and squeezing Chris’ fingers tight and letting out a shuddering moan as Chris filled him.

It was better than he’d imagined, better than the two fingers he’d gotten inside himself that third day. His body was still hot and pliant from his heat, accepting Chris with token resistance, until he was settled completely, buried into Phichit’s depths and holding there. He sobbed with the overwhelming sensation of it, of the intoxicating scent seeping into every inch of him, the feeling of being safe. Of being _wanted._

Chris’ fingers tightened around his, squeezing as he kissed along Phichit’s jaw, left a mark at the fluttering pulse in his throat. “It’s okay,” he whispered.

Phichit hissed, opening his eyes to glare at Chris. He didn’t want to be comforted, not right then, with Chris’ _dick_ inside him. “Bite me.”

Chris raised an eyebrow though he didn’t protest, lowering his head to Phichit’s chest and sinking his teeth into a nipple.

“A-aah!” Phichit tossed his head back as he arched, the pain enough to dislodge the... whatever feelings that had threatened to overtake him. “Move,” he groaned, shifting his hips in blatant demand.

“Demanding little omega,” Chris murmured, sinking his teeth into Phichit’s other nipple, harder this time, as he gave a shallow thrust.

Phichit’s eyes widened at the sensation, gasping as Chris did it again before he pulled out and started _thrusting,_ soft, punched out moans escaping him each time Chris pushed in again. “H-harder,” he whimpered, knuckles white where they gripped Chris’ fingers. The growl he got in response only made him hotter, and then Chris was moving in earnest, the bed protesting as he settled into a fast pace.

He thrashed beneath Chris, bucking and arching up against him as much as he could when he felt the hint of a knot, which was very little once Chris used his height and weight to pin him down. Chris paused long enough to shift his knees forward, forcing Phichit’s hips off the bed before he started moving again, driving in deeper. It didn’t take long after that before he was screaming through an intense orgasm, fingers and legs locked tight around Chris as he shuddered, coating the bed in slick and their stomachs with come. A soft keening mewl escaped him as Chris’ knot finally caught, Chris’ teeth biting into his shoulder as he came, and Phichit lost himself in the pleasure and sensation of being knotted for the first time.

He relaxed by degrees, fingers loosening, legs dropping back to the bed, chest heaving as he caught his breath. It took several long minutes for him to notice Chris nuzzling his ears and face and neck, a soft sound like a growling purr rumbling low in his chest. He smiled and closed his eyes, turning his head to nuzzle into Chris’ hair.

“So good,” Chris murmured, a strange quality to his voice, like he was... praising him?

His eyes fluttered open in surprise, chest tight as Chris looked at him with a smile. Warmth exploded in him and he felt a fresh flush creep into his face.

Chris grinned and kissed along Phichit’s jaw before sealing their lips together in a slow kiss. “Such a good little omega,” he murmured, flicking his tongue out to trace Phichit’s lips. “So gorgeous and bratty and sweet.”

Phichit squirmed, half-groaning half-laughing as he got an arm to work enough to grab the second pillow and hit Chris with it. He yelped as Chris growled and pinned him, wrapping his arms around him. Chris rolled to his side, dragging Phichit with him. He mewled and buried his face in Chris’ chest, sighing as fingers slid into his hair, rubbing his ears. His tail flicked and he curled it against his hip, smiling as he felt Chris’ curl around it. He shifted, reddening again as he felt Chris buried deep inside, peeking up at him through his bangs. “How long..?”

Chris smirked and shrugged. “A bit. Half an hour maybe.”

“Mmm, I’m going to sleep then,” he said, grinning as he felt more than heard Chris’ laugh. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, Chris’ fingers stroking his ears and the length of his spine.

He woke to Chris kissing his forehead and a hand palming his ass. He groaned and pressed into the sensations as he cracked his eyes open.

“Come on. Shower.”

Phichit hummed and sat up, letting Chris guide him out of the bed and into the bathroom that was already steaming. He woke up a bit under the hot spray, tipping his head back with a sigh and shivering as he felt Chris get in behind him. He leaned back with a happy moan as Chris started washing him. He closed his eyes, more than willing to enjoy the hot water and exploring hands with minimal effort expected of him.

Chris chuckled and bit at his shoulder. “You like being pampered, _mon chaton?”_

“I could get used to it.” He desperately wanted to get used to it, though some small part of him expected to be kicked out soon. He wasn’t in heat anymore, and he’d given up his virginity. Maybe Seung-gil wouldn’t even want him now, now that he smelled like Chris.

Chris pressed his lips to the juncture of Phichit’s shoulder and neck. “I could get used to pampering you.”

Phichit shuddered at the promise in those words, telling himself not to look at it too closely, but the lingering touches on his chest, his hips, the way Chris curled a hand around his dick and began stroking with slow, leisurely movements made it hard not to.

Chris let out a quiet growl. “Here,” he murmured, shifting to the side and guiding Phichit back until he hit the tile wall. He adjusted the spray of the water, lifting it until it was hitting Phichit’s chest. And then he sank down to his knees, sliding his hands up the backs of Phichit’s legs and coaxing one up and to the side, holding it with a hand braced in the crook of his knee, his other pinning Phichit’s hip to the wall.

Phichit stared down at him with wide eyes, not prepared in the least when Chris winked and leaned in, dragging his tongue up the underside of Phichit’s dick. His entire body jerked, heat spasming through him as Chris took him into his mouth. “Chris!” His hands flailed, seeking purchase and finding it with one hand in soaked hair, the other gripping the wrist of the hand on his hip.

Chris took him deep enough he felt himself hit the back of Chris’ throat, and his head hit the wall as his body jerked again, hips thrusting forward before he could stop them.

“S-sorry,” he gasped, though Chris didn’t seem to mind, only purred around him and pulled back and attacked the head with his tongue. He whimpered as Chris’ tongue teased his slit, and then he was leaning _lower,_ pushing his leg up higher and back further, licking at the fresh slick coating his thighs. “Ohmygod,” he groaned, clutching tight at Chris’ hair and sobbing as he felt the tongue pushing into him. He bit his lip, foot slipping as his strength went out, and then Chris was moving, guiding first one and then the other of Phichit’s legs over his shoulders.

Phichit’s eyes went wide as his feet left the ground, body bent nearly in half, though he hardly had time to worry about falling before Chris’ mouth was on him again. His cries echoed off the tile as he arched, trying to thrust his hips, push deeper into Chris’ mouth, both hands finding their way to his hair and gripping it tight. “Ohmygod... y-yes, please!”

Chris’ mouth and tongue coaxed him to the edge within a matter of moments, and then held him there, easing off before sucking back in again, until Phichit was sobbing with the pleasure.

“Please! Chris, please! _Alpha!”_

Chris let out a deep, approving growl, fingers digging into Phichit’s ass as he sucked, and continued sucking, swirling his tongue until Phichit screamed, body shuddering with release.

Phichit gasped for air, closing his eyes with a mewl as his limbs turned to dead weight.

He didn’t remember moving, but the next thing he knew, he was in Chris’ bed again and the sun was considerably lower in the sky. He rolled over and pouted as he found the bed empty, burying his face in Chris’ pillow and swallowing a whimper as he remembered the shower. Then he flushed as he realized he’d apparently passed out before he could return the favor. He sat up with a huff, finding clean clothes at the foot of the bed and pulling them on.

He found Chris in the kitchen, raising an eyebrow as he saw him cooking. Naked. Well, naked aside from an apron he was fairly certain said _Kiss the Cook_ on the front, brown tail flicking lazily behind him. He inched up behind Chris and wrapped his arms around him from behind, resting his cheek against Chris’ back. “Didn’t know you cooked, too.”

Chris laughed. “I do when Seung-gil works a late shift.” He shifted to glance back at Phichit, offering something that looked like cheese.

Phichit leaned forward, wrapping his lips around both fingers and cheese, tugging it into his mouth with his tongue. It had a rich, nutty flavor and he hummed in approval. “What’re you making?”

“Rosti. It’s a dish from back home.”

“Mmm, where’s home?”

Chris chuckled and turned back to cooking. “Switzerland.”

“That explains the accent.” He grinned as Chris snorted and flicked him with his tail. He nuzzled into the bare flesh of Chris’ back, kissing along the dip of his spine, daring to graze his teeth and shivering as he got a soft growl for his effort.

“Keep that up and you’re not going to be in any shape to seduce Seung-gil when he gets home.”

Phichit pouted, though he couldn’t ignore the butterflies that erupted in his stomach at the mention of sex with Seung-gil. If sex between them was as different as their kisses... He bit his lip against a moan, pressing his forehead into Chris’ back.

“We’re both off this coming Friday. What do you say we go shopping for some proper clothes for you?”

He looked up with a wild flick of his ears, shocked and pleased at the suggestion. “Really? ...I don’t have a way to repay you though.”

Chris sighed, setting the cheese aside before turning in Phichit’s arms. “You don’t have to repay us...” he said softly. “You can stay here if you want. As long as you like. We can help you find a job, like I said, or get into school; there are some scholarships for omegas we could look into. If you’re that worried about it-”

Phichit smiled as he realized Chris was rambling, the pitch of his voice growing more insistent, and he caught the scent of _home_ and _stay_ in the air around them. He reached up, cutting Chris off with his fingertips to Chris’ lips. “You... really want me?” he asked softly, hardly daring to believe, let alone hope.

Chris huffed against his lips, tilting his head to press his nose to Phichit’s wrist, breathing in deep. “You smell like... mine,” he murmured.

His eyes widened, breath catching in his throat as he blinked away the stinging in his eyes. He didn’t resist when Chris pulled him into a hug and kissed his ears, murmuring soft praises about being _perfect_ and _sweet_ until his sobs subsided.

He felt physically and emotionally drained as Chris guided him to the table to sit while he finished dinner. They ate without speaking, though Chris’ tail never left Phichit’s thigh until he stood to clean up, putting the leftovers in the fridge. And then Chris was guiding him back to bed, curling up with him to sleep before he had to head to work.

* * *

Phichit whined in protest when the alarm went off, ears twitching as Chris kissed him before rolling out of bed to dress. “I’ll be back in the early afternoon. Seung-gil should be home in a couple hours,” he said, leaning over for another kiss before he left.

He drifted back to sleep with a pout, crawling into the warmth and scent Chris left behind.

The next time he woke, it took him a moment to figure out what had woken him. He sat up with a yawn, slipping out of bed when he noticed the light on in the kitchen. “Seung-gil?” he asked, smiling when he found Seung-gil sitting at the table, though it disappeared when he caught the strange scent coming from him. It was acrid and burned his nose; not quite despair. Distress?

He inched into the kitchen, taking in the bottle of alcohol and half-full glass on the table in front of Seung-gil where he was slumped against the table, head buried in his arms. His ears flicked back as he hesitated. He knew how dangerous alcohol could make an alpha; had run from a few drunks while on the streets, and that was before his heat-scent and sex still lingered on him. When Seung-gil lifted his head to look at him, eyes glittering in the low light, he found himself moving forward despite his apprehensions, chest constricting as he dropped down beside Seung-gil.

“What happened?” he whispered, curling his fingers into fists to keep himself from touching. He knew from the past few days how reluctant Seung-gil was to let him close.

Seung-gil stared at him in silence, as if he couldn’t believe his eyes. As if he couldn’t believe Phichit was _there._ He straightened from his slump against the table, draining what was left in his glass as he slumped back in the chair instead. “I lost a patient.”

Phichit blinked, and then blinked again as the weight of those few words settled on him. He swallowed hard, searching for words, but what could he possibly say to make it better?

Seung-gil reached for the bottle, refilling his glass. “It was risky from the start,” he murmured, saving Phichit the trouble of filling the silence. “Only fifty-percent success rate. But she was young. We thought that would be enough.” He snorted, derisively, and drained the glass. He set it back on the table, staring at it with a pinched expression as he fell silent.

Phichit hardly moved, hardly dared to breathe, watching him as the fridge kicked on, filling the silence with a quiet hum. “Are you hungry?” he asked softly, remembering the leftovers.

Seung-gil blinked, eyes tracking towards him like he’d forgotten Phichit was there.

When Seung-gil finally nodded, Phichit pushed to his feet, retrieving the rosti and warming it in the microwave. He filled a glass with ice water and lemon, setting it on the table with the plate in the hopes Seung-gil would give up the alcohol for it. He smiled when Seung-gil at least took a sip of it, settling in the chair next to him while he ate.

He took the plate when Seung-gil was done, rinsing it in the sink. “You should get some rest,” he said, something making him keep his voice soft, like he was dealing with a spooked animal. He shivered as Seung-gil stared at him again, like he still couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Like Phichit was some strange puzzle he couldn’t figure out.

Seung-gil stood with a sigh, and Phichit couldn’t stop his squeak of surprise when warm fingers closed around his wrist, tugging him along.

Phichit’s ears twitched wildly as he followed Seung-gil to the back bedroom. It was bigger than Chris’, if only just, though far more spartan, done in creams and soft browns as opposed to blues. He expected Seung-gil to let go at the door, but he kept hold, his stomach flip-flopping as he stepped into the room for the first time.

Like Chris’, it smelled purely of Seung-gil - _alpha_ and crisp winter nights with freshly fallen snow.

Seung-gil stopped by the bed, staring at it a moment before glancing down at their hands, belatedly releasing Phichit’s wrist.

He tried to ignore the twist in his chest as he braced himself to be sent away. “Should I leave?” he asked softly.

Seung-gil sank down onto his bed, rubbing at his face with a sigh. “No,” he murmured, bracing his elbows on his knees and staring at the floor.

Phichit took a hesitant step forward, sinking down to his knees again and reaching to coax Seung-gil’s shoes off. He set them aside before peeking up at Seung-gil, flushing as he found dark eyes trained on him with far more focus than before. “What do you wear to bed?”

“Nothing.”

He flushed darker and wondered if they both made a habit of sleeping in the nude. “Can I help you undress?” He licked his lips when Seung-gil nodded, shifting closer and reaching up with trembling fingers to unbutton the dress-shirt. He was half-way down when he felt Seung-gil press his cheek into his hair, breath sticking in his throat as he leaned into the gentle pressure.

“You smell good,” Seung-gil murmured.

He smiled as he pushed the shirt open and slid it down Seung-gil’s arms. “Like strawberries and brown sugar?” He huffed a laugh as Seung-gil hummed an affirmative, brushing his fingertips over the bared chest and stomach as he reached for the button on the slacks. “You’re going to have to move,” he murmured when he got them open, hooking his fingers in them as he waited for Seung-gil to lift up.

Seung-gil sighed and fell onto his back instead, bracing a foot on the edge of the bed and lifting his hips.

Phichit raised an eyebrow, tugging the pants off and tossing them to the side with the shirt. It took effort to keep his hands and lips off all the exposed flesh, watching as Seung-gil shifted to stretch out on his back, head on his pillow. When he got to his feet, warm fingers wrapped around his wrist again, a gentle tug pulling him down to the bed.

He shivered they settled beside each other, his back to Seung-gil’s chest, one of Seung-gil’s legs pressed flush along his own. When a pale arm draped over his chest, he couldn’t resist resting his hand against the back of Seung-gil’s, falling asleep with his nose pressed into the intoxicating scent of his wrist.

* * *

Fingers brushing along his cheek woke him enough he wrinkled his nose, turning his head away from it with a soft whine. He cracked his eyes open with a pout when he heard quiet laughter, looking up to find Seung-gil watching him. He smiled and relaxed back into the bed, turning to find the offending fingers and nuzzling into them. “Morning.”

“Morning.” Seung-gil’s voice was quiet, and his eyes were clear, his fingers curling to slide along Phichit’s cheek.

Phichit yawned and stretched out, rolling onto his side so they were face to face, glancing up at Seung-gil through the mess of his bedhead. He shivered as his bangs were brushed back, Seung-gil’s fingers lingering in his hair, rubbing against an ear.

“Are you really going to stay?” Seung-gil asked, voice hushed beneath the steady beat of rain outside.

“If you'll have me.”

Seung-gil’s fingers flexed then tightened in his hair before he leaned closer, hesitating a breath away like the first time, as if he thought Phichit would pull away.

Phichit closed the distance this time, their lips touching in a gentle caress. He sensed Seung-gil’s surprise, holding still until he was sure he wouldn't pull away, before flicking his tongue out. He’d expected to taste stale alcohol, but Seung-gil tasted of cinnamon and mint instead and he couldn’t help the grin at the proof Seung-gil had been awake at least long enough to brush his teeth.

He shifted closer as Seung-gil parted his lips, allowing him to lick his way inside and explore. The slide of Seung-gil’s tongue against his, and then the sensation of Seung-gil _sucking_ on _his tongue_ drew a long whine of pleasure out of him. He pulled back with a gasp, pressing even closer, fingers curled tight in the sheets between them. “Can I touch you?” he pleaded.

Seung-gil blinked, surprise flicking over his expression before he let out a soft huff. “Yes,” he murmured, his own fingers flexing in Phichit’s hair.

Phichit grinned, pressing his palms to Seung-gil’s chest, relishing in the feel of warm, smooth skin. He tipped his head back as Seung-gil claimed his lips again, curling his fingers as he tried to return the favor of sucking on the exploring tongue.

Seung-gil growled, shifting to pin Phichit on his back as his tongue explored deeper, the slow pull and slide no less of a tongue-fucking than Chris’ had been. His fingers caught in Phichit’s shirt, breaking the kiss long enough to pull it off, and then he was staring, eyes traveling over Phichit’s chest with a twitch of his lips.

He pouted at the interruption, huffing and lifting his head and glancing down to see what Seung-gil was so fascinated by. The sight of his own chest elicited a soft groan out of him. He slumped back to the pillow, face red as he felt Seung-gil tracing the numerous marks Chris had left.

“I forgot he was a biter,” Seung-gil murmured, sounding amused.

Phichit watched Seung-gil’s face, shivering as fingers brushed over a nipple. “You’re not?”

Seung-gil shrugged, sliding his palm down Phichit’s stomach and shifting back to tug the sweats off. “If I bite, it’s going to be to leave a claim.”

He sucked in a breath at the way his body clenched at the idea of Seung-gil claiming him, holding back a soft keen by sheer force of will. He’d never thought he’d be one of those omegas. He didn’t want to be owned or controlled, but the idea of Chris and Seung-gil marking him, claiming him as theirs, made his entire body flush with heat as slick pooled between his legs.

Seung-gil paused as the sweats hit the floor, eyes traveling over the marks on Phichit’s hips and thighs. “He did a number on you,” he said, glancing up with a faint smirk. “Did you enjoy it?” he asked, voice dropping into something close to a growl.

Phichit shivered, licking his lips as he nodded. “Yes.”

Seung-gil hummed, leaning down and pressing his lips to Phichit’s chest, trailing kisses over every inch of skin, lingering over the marks and laving them with his tongue.

Soft mewls of pleasure escaped him as he squirmed on the bed, biting his lip as Seung-gil moved lower, spreading his legs instinctively. He didn’t expect Seung-gil to take the invitation, but warm pressure on his thighs nudged them even further. A darker flush colored his cheeks as Seung-gil buried his face between Phichit’s legs and _scented him._ Strangled groans of pleasure escaped at the teasing flicks of a hot tongue, reducing Phichit to a trembling, mewling mess, fingers tangled in the sheets as his hips shifted, as if that would coax Seung-gil’s tongue inside.

He nearly screamed when it did, the gentle intrusion overwhelming and not enough. “Please,” he whimpered, and once he started, he couldn’t stop, soft pleas falling from his lips until a _“Please alpha!”_ earned a sharp growl in response.

Seung-gil pulled back, swiping a hand over his mouth as he stared at Phichit. “Roll over.”

Phichit moaned as he obeyed, instinct pushing him to his knees, dropping his head to the pillows. Seung-gil’s hands gripped his hips as he shifted, and he arched as warm lips left a wet trail of kisses up his spine. And then Seung-gil was _there,_ sliding into him with a single, unhurried push. His back arched as he let out a long moan, eyes fluttering closed at the exquisite sensation of feeling every slow inch of him.

Lips and fingers covered Phichit’s back and sides and chest, and he found himself sinking lower into the pillows, until his chest was practically pressed into the sheets, ass high and legs spread wide in complete, unashamed presentation. Seung-gil’s thrusts remained slow, frustratingly so, but it felt _good,_ pleasure suffusing his limbs in waves. His sighs turned to whimpers as the thrusts became... _more,_ Seung-gil’s hips snapping forward at the end to drive in deeper and harder, until every slow thrust ended with a burst of force that drove Phichit to brace an arm on the headboard.

Pleas and curses tumbled from his lips as he felt Seung-gil’s knot swelling, driving his hips back to meet Seung-gil’s thrusts until strong hands kept his hips firmly in place. He let out a sharp whine as he realized Seung-gil wasn’t going to knot him, slumping further into the bed as he instinctively tried to please him, entice him into knotting him.

Seung-gil made a soft, approving growl, wrapping his fingers around Phichit and stroking him as he thrust in, holding inside with his knot pressing against Phichit’s entrance, grinding forward until Phichit trembled, screaming as orgasm took him.

Intense shudders wracked Phichit, thrusting between the tease of a knot and Seung-gil’s hand until he was spent. He whimpered as Seung-gil pulled free, gasping at the weight of a hand pushing against his back, and then Seung-gil grunted, covering Phichit’s back and ass and legs with hot, thick stripes of come.

Phichit shuddered, warmth suffusing him as somehow the fading heat of alpha spunk on him soothed the omega instincts of wanting a knot. He collapsed into the bed, moaning as he stretched his legs out and peeking up at Seung-gil when he settled beside him. He offered a smile which widened when he got one in return, sighing in pleasure as Seung-gil’s fingers combed through his sweat-slick hair. “I think I need a shower,” he murmured, nuzzling into Seung-gil’s palm when it rested against his cheek.

“Can you stand for one?”

He grinned as he went completely limp. “No. I’ve been thoroughly fucked-out.” He couldn’t stop the soft laugh when he saw the touch of red on Seung-gil’s nose and caught the unmistakable scent of _pleased alpha._ He hummed as Seung-gil climbed off the bed, stretching out with a smile and closing his eyes.

When Seung-gil returned, it was with a hot, wet towel that he used to clean the mess, his fingers lingering on Phichit’s ass and thighs. “Are you hungry?” he asked after a few minutes of groping.

“Mmm, I can always eat.”

Seung-gil huffed a laugh, sliding his hand up Phichit’s back and into his hair to tweak an ear before rolling off the bed. He pulled on a pair of sweats from the dresser drawer and headed to the kitchen.

Phichit hummed and burrowed deeper into the bed, utterly content and satiated for the first time in years, and he wholly, desperately, wanted to remain here.

* * *

It didn’t take long to settle into an unusual routine. With the shifts they worked, there was usually only a few hours Phichit was left to himself, and it was usually spent sleeping in whatever bed he’d last been in. Despite his heat having passed, his sexual libido was fully charged and all it took was a certain look or touch from either of his alphas and he was slick and ready to go.

Chris liked using his height to pin Phichit against things, taking his time peeling off their clothes before hefting him up, leaving marks in his flesh, Chris’ fingers digging into thighs and ass, Phichit’s clutching Chris’ hair as Chris fucked him into the wall.

Seung-gil was slower, fingers and lips exploring every inch of bared skin in an unhurried pace, and he preferred taking Phichit from behind, pressed up against his back, the barest hint of teeth scraping across Phichit’s neck and shoulders as he took him in the same slow manner, though he never knotted him.

By the time Friday came, he’d lost count of how many times he’d been fucked, how many marks Chris had left across his chest and back and thighs. He didn’t expect to even make it out of the house considering they were both home at the same time, and he couldn’t deny a part of him wanted to have both at once, but after breakfast, Seung-gil handed him a pair of jeans and a shirt and found a pair of shoes that weren’t too uncomfortable and said to meet them in the car.

He settled in the backseat, unable to help but wonder if this was it, if they’d only meant to let him stick around until now to keep anyone from getting attached. He knew on some level they weren’t like that, but he’d been wrong before. If his parents had been so willing to get rid of him, why shouldn’t two alphas who had steady jobs and didn’t need an omega getting in the way of things?

He tensed as he felt eyes on him, glancing up to see Seung-gil looking back at him. He flushed and slumped into the seat, turning his attention back out the window as he tried to clear his mind and his scent.

The drive was less than half an hour, and he glanced up at the large mall with a flick of his ears as they parked.

“What kind of clothes do you want, _mon chaton?”_ Chris asked, draping an arm over Phichit’s shoulders, his tail flicking his hip.

Phichit flushed, leaning into Chris’ side. “I’d be fine with things from the thrift store,” he murmured, ducking his head as he felt Chris nuzzling his ears.

“Too bad, we’re spoiling you.”

He smiled faintly as he followed them into the mall, Chris’ arm still around his shoulders. Seung-gil lead them to the shoe department where he was told to get at least one decent pair. With a sigh, he pulled away to poke through the selections, cringing at the prices, until he spotted a pair of soft brown half-boots. His ears twitched as he hesitantly reached out to check the price, wincing as he saw they were expensive enough they were likely real leather. He reached to set it back down only to have it snatched from his hand.

“What size?” Seung-gil asked.

Phichit whimpered and tried to snatch it back, to no avail. Seung-gil passed it on to Chris as he came by, who headed to the staff to get some brought out. “They’re too expensive.”

Seung-gil raised an eyebrow. “Good shoes are expensive.”

He stared at Seung-gil, exasperated as much as he was touched. He sighed and dropped into a chair as Chris returned with a few different sizes of boots. Part of him hoped they didn’t feel good so he could find something cheaper, but as soon as he got his feet in them, he knew he didn’t want to give them up.

Seung-gil smirked and took the box to the register, putting his own shoes in it so Phichit could wear the boots out.

“Thank you,” he murmured, brushing his fingers against Seung-gil’s wrist, his ears twitching wildly when Seung-gil threaded their fingers together. He nuzzled into Seung-gil’s shoulder as they walked, following Chris to a clothing store that looked even more expensive than the shoes. When the first shirt he checked the price on had almost triple digits, he paled. “This is really too much.”

Chris snorted quietly, reaching out to tug on Phichit’s tail as he leaned in close. “You can either pick out five to eight outfits, or I’m going to buy the ugliest, most expensive thing in here and expect you to wear it,” he said, voice far too sultry to be a threat.

Phichit shivered, turning to glare at Chris even as something eased in him. A limit. He could work with that. With a huff, he pulled away and started looking for things he actually wanted to wear.

The store was bigger than it appeared at first glance, and it wasn’t until he wandered into the alpha section he decided he had enough. His arms were overflowing, and Chris and Seung-gil each carried a few things he’d particularly wanted to try. “Where’s the dressing room?”

They filed into the largest dressing room in the back, one with a bench on one side and a chair in the other, and when they both took one, he flushed as he realized he was going to have an audience for trying on clothes. He stripped and tossed Seung-gil’s clothes to the corner of the bench before working through everything he’d picked out.

Most he didn’t like once he got them on and he tossed them to Chris to put back on the hanger, grinning at the good-natured grumbling he got in return. “If you’re going to be a perv, you’re going to be put to work.”

The outfits he wanted to keep he tossed to Seung-gil. A pair of capri-style jeans, some tight black pants that had earned a soft growl from Seung-gil, a purple shirt of crisscrossing material to name his favorites.

It wasn’t until he pulled on some deep red leggings and short jean shorts he caught a change in their scents, peeking at Seung-gil through his lashes and catching Chris’ attention on him in the mirror. He licked his lips, pulling on a sparkly crop top to complete the outfit, absently rubbing his fingers against his bared stomach.

Chris’ scent deepened and he stifled a moan as his body warmed in response. He turned to face him, stepping closer and shivering as Chris’ hands settled on his hips, tugging him down to straddle him.

“It suits you,” Chris murmured, fingers stroking along Phichit’s sides, ghosting over his stomach.

Phichit shivered, resting his hands on Chris’ shoulders. “Makes me feel pretty,” he murmured.

“You’re gorgeous,” Chris growled, leaning in and fastening his lips to Phichit’s throat, sucking a faint mark into the flesh before sitting back.

He squirmed in Chris’ lap, glancing down to see the bulge that was far too prominent to hide without a coat. He smirked, licking his lips as he slid back, ignoring whatever it said about him that he’d be giving his first blowjob in a public dressing room. He settled on his knees between Chris’ thighs, working his pants open with practiced ease before hesitating. The fingers on his cheek were soothing without being demanding and he relaxed, leaning in to flick his tongue against the head.

The deep sigh Chris let out only encouraged him further, and he sealed his lips around it, suckling as he worked his lips down, whimpering softly as he realized just how big Chris really was. His lips stretched wide around the thick length, felt the head nudging his throat before he could reach the swelling knot.

Chris groaned, fingers sliding into Phichit’s hair and rubbing at his ears. “So good, _mon chaton._ Such a good little omega.” His fingers flexed, gripping Phichit’s hair briefly when he swirled his tongue before relaxing again. “Want me to knot your mouth, gorgeous?”

Phichit shivered, eyes widening at the thought. There was no way he could, what if he choked? He could hardly handle what he’d taken as it was.

Chris chuckled, stroking his cheeks. “I won’t if you don’t want it, _mon chaton.”_ He sighed and returned to rubbing Phichit’s ears. “I like you just where you are. You look so good like that.”

Phichit flushed with pleasure, turning back to sucking Chris off, fingers digging into Chris’ thighs and putting his body into it as he began moving in earnest. He sucked his way to the tip, swirling his tongue and teasing the slit like Chris enjoyed doing to him before sucking him back in, hollowing his cheeks as he tried to take him further.

He pushed forward too fast, choking as Chris hit the back of his throat and he came up gagging, gasping for air as he swallowed hard, trying to calm the reflex. “S-sorry, I didn’t - that wasn’t-” he stammered, ears drooping as he was sure he’d ruined the mood.

Chris chuckled, swiping his thumb over Phichit’s lips. “You did fine, _mon chaton._ Not everyone can have the luxury of no gag reflex.”

Phichit glanced up at Chris through his bangs, relaxing a bit as he heard Seung-gil snicker. He flushed as he realised this was the first time he’d done anything sexual with them both in the same room. “Should I try again?” he offered with a smile.

Chris grinned, wrapping a hand around himself and stroking, his knot already swollen full. “I have a better idea,” he growled. “Tip your head back,” he said, pushing to his feet. His other hand gripped Phichit’s hair, holding him still as he massaged his knot, stroking himself with quick, tight strokes. “Close your eyes,” he growled, his only warning before he squeezed his knot and began shooting.

Phichit squeezed his eyes shut, gasping as Chris covered his face, fingers clutching at Chris’ thighs as he arched back, opening his mouth to catch some on his tongue. He shivered at the approving rumble, moaning as he felt Chris pressing the head past his lips. He licked away the last of the come, kissing it as Chris shifted back. He leaned into the touch of fingers on his cheeks, felt them wiping away the mess only to push it into his mouth instead. A soft keen escaped him as he opened his mouth, sucking Chris’ fingers clean each time they pressed inside, until his face was as clean as it was going to get in a dressing room.

He cracked his eyes open as Chris sat, licking his lips and leaning in to press featherlight kisses along the length of the softening alpha cock. He pulled back and tucked Chris back into his pants before glancing up with a smile, tail flicking as Chris pulled him into a kiss.

“You’re getting that outfit,” Chris murmured with a soft growl.

Phichit laughed as he stood and peeled the outfit off, tossing it to Seung-gil. There were only a few more pieces to go through and he tried them on, picking out another couple crop tops for good measure.

“That it?” Chris asked, standing when Phichit nodded and moving to take the clothes from Seung-gil.

He tossed the last pair of pants that didn’t fit right to the bench before reaching for the clothes he’d worn in.

“Stop.”

Phichit looked up in surprise as Seung-gil stood and moved towards him, shivering as he stopped in front of him.

“Turn around.”

He felt his pulse quicken at the growled command, turning and flushing as he saw himself in the mirror, naked, with Seung-gil behind him. He licked his lips, shivering at the light touch of fingers sliding over his hips and back.

“Hands on the wall.”

Phichit sucked in a breath, reaching out to brace his hands on either side of the mirror, flushing as he tried to look anywhere but at his own body, bent forward, legs spread, half-hard and leaking. He glanced up, meeting Seung-gil’s eyes when he pressed a hot kiss to his shoulder. A soft whimper escaped him as Seung-gil’s hand moved along his stomach, sliding down to wrap around his dick. His eyes closed at the sensation, but the pinch to his hip had them flying open again as he yelped.

“Eyes open.” Seung-gil smirked at his wide-eyed look, raising an eyebrow as if waiting for refusal. When there was none, he said, “Good boy.”

Phichit flushed with pleasure, whimpering softly as he looked down at Seung-gil’s hand on him. He didn’t expect a quick jerk-off and bit his lip as he breathed through the slow strokes, hips rocking in time to thrust into Seung-gil’s hand. The kisses along his shoulders and back were excruciatingly gentle, the hand on his hip a grounding pressure.

“You like being praised,” Seung-gil murmured. “You like hearing how good you are?” His voice was soft, a thoughtful tone to them as he continued stroking.

“Yes,” he whispered.

Seung-gil tightened his fingers, giving a single, quick pull that had Phichit arching with a muffled cry of surprise before returning to the previous pace. He smirked against Phichit’s shoulder. “Good boy,” he murmured, breathing a laugh as Phichit shuddered.

He felt his knees going weak, bracing his weight on his forearms instead of his hands as he slumped forward, head pressed into the mirror as he watched Seung-gil’s hand. “Please,” he mewled.

“Please what?” Seung-gil asked, licking along Phichit’s spine.

He licked his lips as he pushed his hips into Seung-gil’s hand. “Please let me come.”

“I’m not keeping you from coming.”

Phichit whimpered, ears twitching with a touch of frustration. “Please move your hand faster then,” he said through clenched teeth.

Seung-gil snickered, though his hand moved faster, twisting each time he reached the head. “There’s a good boy.”

He sucked in a breath in surprise, confusion and pleasure curling through him. He lifted his head enough to look back at Seung-gil. “You like when I ask for things?” he asked, grinning at the flicker of surprise in Seung-gil’s expression. He licked his lips and rocked forward into the fingers. “Will you please fuck me?”

Seung-gil snorted, tightening his grip on Phichit’s hip. “Not in here.”

Well, it was worth a try anyway. He bit his lip and wiggled his ass back against Seung-gil for good measure, letting a soft, pleading whine into his voice. “Please make me come alpha.”

The growl was half-expected, but Phichit wasn't quite prepared for Seung-gil to take that as a _challenge._ The hand on his dick tightened, the hand on his hip moving up to brace against Phichit’s back, pinning him to the mirror. He gasped at the press of cool glass on his heated flesh, fingers scrabbling at the wall as Seung-gil began stroking him in earnest; quick, tight pulls with the occasional squeeze to the head or to his balls. His toes dug into the carpet as he pushed up onto them, breath fogging the mirror as his hips stuttered, thrusting into Seung-gil’s hand with sharp, broken moans, until he was shuddering, coating Seung-gil’s fingers and the mirror with come.

He would have collapsed to the floor if Seung-gil hadn’t wrapped arms around him, pulling him back against his chest with a soft hum of approval that sent tingles of warmth down Phichit’s spine.

“Good boy,” Seung-gil murmured, pressing a kiss to Phichit’s temple as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned them up. “Now get dressed so we can go.”

Phichit whined, wanting nothing more than to curl up in Seung-gil’s lap on the bench, but he could wait until they got home. He pulled his clothes back on and let Seung-gil lead him out of the dressing room, finding Chris waiting for them with a smirk and bags full of clothes.

“You took your time.”

Seung-gil smirked, keeping hold of Phichit’s hand, thumb rubbing against the back of it. “Where to next?”

“Hungry?”

Phichit’s stomach rumbled in answer and he hid his face against Seung-gil’s shoulder with a soft groan.

They grabbed lunch in the food court, followed by ice cream. As soon as they saw how much he enjoyed it, they ended up feeding him from their own cups, with more than a few exploring tongues chasing after.

He’d thought they’d be done after that, but Chris stopped by a mobile store, buying him a phone despite his protests and shutting down any further arguments with the excuse if he went out alone, they needed to have a way to contact him.

Once the phone was taken care of, they headed out, though he stopped as they passed by a beauty supplies store, eyes catching on the makeup display he could see at the side. He wasn’t about to ask for more though, he knew how much it cost to start a proper skin care and makeup supply. He tore his eyes away with a soft sigh as he moved to catch up, yelping as he nearly walked into two solid alphas. He flushed and offered a smile. “I got distracted. Sorry.”

Seung-gil raised an eyebrow, glancing at store. “You need something from here?”

“No,” he said, the unspoken words _You’ve already spent too much_ hanging in the air.

Chris snorted and headed inside, picking up a basket and holding it out. “Come on, _mon chaton.”_

He opened his mouth to protest, snapping it shut when Seung-gil planted a hand on his back and pushed him inside. He grumbled under his breath as he walked down the aisles, twitching when they picked up whatever his eyes lingered on if he didn’t pick it up himself. Once he realized they were intent on buying whatever went into the basket, he snatched it away from Chris and made his own selections, picking out the things he didn’t really need and putting them back on the shelves.

When all was said and done, he had the beginnings of a nice supply - foundation, concealer, liquid eyeliner, eyeshadow, pale lip gloss that tasted like strawberries, moisturizer, and proper cleanser and makeup removers.

He knew he had to be giving off happy omega vibes; even some of the people they passed smiled at him, which was a nice change of pace from the pitying looks he’d gotten while on the streets. He walked between both of his alphas, feeling the beginnings of hope swelling in his chest.

Maybe there was a place he was needed, _wanted,_ after all.

**Author's Note:**

> There was going to be more, but it started to run really long. There may be a second part to this, but it will have to wait as I have a book waiting for me now that I've finished sinning.


End file.
